Prior to the present invention, it has been known to remove pins from the bore of an aperture in a component using a punch and hammer. This practice can be difficult at times due to space limitations. Furthermore, when the person removing such pin is not careful, damage can occur to the bore of the component which may necessitate replacement of such component.